Mysterious Angel
by Ladyfateanddizzyhurricanes
Summary: One-shot. John/Sherlock slash! Lemons ;) mature audiences only! No real plot line.


He winked at me. _winked._ With those glowing, icy blue eyes and those cheekbones. Sigh.

Who could ever believe that this gorgeous, mysterious man would want me?

God, I just want to shove him against the wall and-

"John?"

"Sherlock, I-"

"John. Shh."

"But Sherlock,"

He cut me off again.

With a kiss.

Those smooth, perfect lips against mine. His beautiful alabaster skin and sculpted cheekbones beneath my fingertips. His tongue slipping between my lips, deepening the kiss, seeking more friction, more more _more._

My hands moving down, fumbling with his silk tie, removing his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt needing to feel more of his perfect skin.

Looking up and meeting his glowing eyes; his walls have come down, letting me in and showing me his happiness and his love. He looks so striking, all his edges softened by the emotion in his eyes, his dark dark curls contrasting with those molten silver eyes.

He's a fallen angel, come to save me from this madness.

My angel.

He quickly divests me of my clothing as well as I kiss my way down his chest, my nose getting tickled as I ruffle through his ohsohappy trail.

His eyes are on fire and I can feel his erection growing as I get closer and closer and closer...

My hands slip under the waistband of his pants and pull them down his hips, along with his boxers, and his length slips out.

My very own Sherlock flavored lollipop.

Licking, sucking, nibbling his engorged member, bobbing up and down while cupping his balls. His eyes are closed, his hands twisted in my hair as I bring him closer and closer to the edge.

"John," he says again and again, whispering it through his clenched teeth. "Stop. I need you...in me. Now."

And how could I refuse this beautiful man? He kisses me again, more furiously, more desperately. I pour my heart into this kiss, love and lust and pure need.

He reaches a hand into my boxers, palming my length, groaning as he removes it. "Sherlock, don't stop, please...please."

"Take them off."

Blunt, to the point, and frankly - hot. His demanding tone and bossiness turn me on, more so than before, if possible. I bite my lip and slowly remove my pants and slide my boxers down my hips. Immediately, he pushes me onto the bed. Sherlock runs a thumb against my instep. How can I feel this...there?

This man never ceases to amaze me.

My erection jumps at his touch.

Need is burning through me like fire and I grab him, taking his lips even as I work my way closer and closer down, grasping his length in my hands. The perfect combination of smooth, soft skin and impossible hardness throbbing against my hand. I break the kiss and lower my head down onto him again, and we flip. He's at my mercy on the bed and I feel powerful because somehow it's me doing this to him, me that he wants. My tongue runs up and down his length and I suck my way to the base, kissing each of his balls and then I circle his arse. Giving him my thumb, I order him. "Suck." And he obeys, making his cheekbones even more prominent and soon enough my thumb is coated in his saliva. I remove it and brush it against his arse and suddenly enter him as he gasps. His hands tug on my hair harder and kisses my neck as I stretch him out, preparing him. Upon hearing his moans and groans I can't wait any longer. I have to have him. I flip him over and thrust. Oh, sweet ecstasy. I pound into him, again and again and again. You can hear my grunts echo through the hallway and I'm getting closer and closer to the edge because this is all I want, this is the fantasy that haunts the darkest recesses of my mind. "Sherlock, I'm close"

"Let go, John, give it to me. John, John, John, please."

At his words I come undone, screaming his name and his cum spurts out of his dick not a moment later and he's whispering my name again and again and again.

"Sherlock. I love you, Sher-"

He cuts me off, again, with a kiss. God, will this man ever allow me to finish a sentence? He drives me crazy. And I love him for that. I can feel him hardening against my thigh once more.

"So soon, Sherlock?"

"Ready for round two, John?" He replies with a smile.

I have never been more ready in my life.

I want to spend forever with him. Spend forever locked in this room, taking him again and again and again...


End file.
